The Dragon and Her Master
by Dirty Old Qrow
Summary: Yang has been caught and is forced into becoming a courtesan, but can she learn to enjoy her new life before she finds freedom once again? Story is smut heavy and all characters depicted are the property of Rooster Teeth and are at least 18 years old. (First few chapters are non-con).


Welcome readers new and old to my newest story, a series of encounters between Yang, who is captured and forced into being a courtesan, and the other characters of the RWBYverse. There is a storyline so if you're looking for some smut that's more than just the dirty, this is a story for you. The story will be non-con for the first couple of chapters but Yang learns to cope and enjoy it along the way. Hope you all enjoy. **Like all of my other stories, updates will not be in regular intervals, but the story will be updated.**

For my regulars, I hope my murder enjoys this, I've had this idea in my notes since this account was conceived and have been excited to get around to writing it finally. There will still be an After Dark and Initiation upload during this set, with Ahegao being moved to the extra updates that happen once a month or so. I'm also planning an **additional** extra upload to come out soon for my account reaching 100 subs over on AO3. Lastly, there's a new poll on my profile that'll be up until the next Ahegao update. Wanting a little feedback on an idea that I'm mulling over. That's it. Enough talk. Enjoy the smut. Stay smutty.

Yang x Mercury. Includes non-con, oral, deep throating, tit fucking, and good old vaginal penetration. (Ending in a creampie)

* * *

Yang let out a long chuckle as she cracked her knuckles loudly, Melanie and Miltia lay on the floor, spent from their efforts to try and take Yang down but it all proved to be for a lost cause as she looked down at Junior with her nose up in the air, kicking his bat away from him as he tried to reach for it and she placed her boot on his chest, preventing him from moving as she showed him the picture again. Junior refused to look at it, spiting her now out of principal, but it didn't matter if he wanted to do it the hard way. She'd kicked his ass once when he attacked her without just cause for asking information about her mother, this time the beating was far more pointless because Yang knew without a doubt that he knew something about her current target. She kicked him in the ribs and he rolled onto his side, getting a view down her cleavage as she bent over and looked over the top of her sunglasses.

"Listen, Junior, I'm not going to leave before you give me the information that I need so you might as well just hand it over. Tell me what you know about the White Fang and I'll be more than happy to go, you know that," she reminded him. "I don't understand why you would bring about all of this damage to your club upon yourself, it's just so much easier to tell me what I want to know. I probably could've worked out a deal with the police or Ozpin, they would have kept you safe after you ratted the Fang out. Instead, I have to break several of your bones and total your dance floor in order for you to get it through that thick skull of yours that I will always get what I want during our little rendezvous." Yang dragged him over to the bar and forced him to sit against it as she showed him the picture of the White Fang's leader once again. "Last time, Junior. Where are they at?"

"If you think that intimidating me and making me hurt for not telling you is going to work, then you either don't know how the Fang operates, or you have another thing coming," Junior groaned. "Nothing that you can do to me or even imagine putting me through is anything compared to what the Fang would actually do to me if they found out that I gave up their location. Forget it blondie, if anything, you should look at this whole thing as me doing a favor. Leave and I won't tell them that you were here, I can act like the whole thing never happened and you can enjoy your wild goose chase elsewhere in Remnant." Yang bent down, nodding slowly at him like she was in complete understanding with him until she reached out and pushed him back against the wooden counter support behind him, choking him all the while.

"If that's really the way you want to play, so be it," Yang told him as her eyes turned red and she slammed him through the bar, sending glass bottles of alcohol falling and shattering all over the floor around him. She stood up, brushing her hands off against one another and cracking her neck. "I'm going to start telling people that you told me exactly what I wanted to hear." Junior's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Now if you tell me where they are, you get to live. If you don't, my superiors and I will bluff to the media and we'll catch them once they execute their hit, but I can't promise that you'll survive that." Junior smirked, struggling to his feet against the collapsing shelf behind him and Yang frowned as she watched him finding his feet after an excruciatingly long moment.

"You're just some kid who's been going to Beacon for a few years, I thought that you huntresses in training normally worked in pairs, where's your partner?" Junior asked. Yang thought back to the fact that she'd left Ruby at the school, telling her that she'd be heading into Vale for a quick bite to eat before coming back to the dorms. "I think that it's about time we taught you a lesson about trying to take your enemies on alone."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Junior," Yang warned as she took another step closer to him. "Tell me where the Fang are before I lose my cool and I won't level the entire city block." Junior chuckled as he glanced over her shoulder, breathing heavily as he shook his head.

"It's about time," Junior said. Yang could hear footsteps approaching her from behind and she turned around to face two more opponents that she'd never met before, taking a step back away from them and elbowing Junior in the ribs to send him to the floor once again. She smiled before reloading her gauntlets and walking towards them with a confident air.

"I don't think that we've had the pleasure of meeting before," Yang greeted them. "Yang Xiao Long, I'll be the one delivering the ass kicking today."

"Sounds a bit full of herself, Merc," the girl with green hair said as she removed her guns and spun them, extending the blades and revealing their sickle form.

"Let's leave the banter to the twins, Emerald, and fuck her up already," Mercury replied. He sprinted towards her and she met him halfway across the floor, his foot meeting her fist as she swung around and knocked it down, allowing him to pivot on it and swing around with his left foot which she would have blocked if not for Emerald's chain repositioning her arm. The leg came in full force, ringing Yang's ears as she stumbled away and swung up blindly as she came to a stop, throwing an unexpecting Mercury away from her. She panicked, if not for a second. Her scroll was several blocks away with Bumblebee, not wanting to park to close for fear of Junior smashing up her ride, if she needed help she wouldn't be able to get it, she truly was on her own, but she'd already fought Junior and the twins, the possibility of actually losing the fight was the last thing on her mind.

"You two can't possibly take me down," Yang told them before she cocked her gauntlets and turned to face them, only to find that she was looking at five Mercuries that were all prepared to attack at a moment's notice. Was this his semblance? Yang charged in, taking a guess at the one in the middle being the real on and coming up empty as her fist phased through him and he disappeared. She spun quickly, defending from a kick near her head that wasn't real and leaving herself open to a kick from behind that crashed against her skull, causing her pain that throbbed but she stayed conscious. It almost seemed like there was something extra behind his attack, something more than human and she cleared her mind, spinning to block another attack to find that the one behind her was now the fake. "Enough of this!"

"Are you scared of losing?" Mercury asked. She smirked, smashing through two of the fakes before picking him up by the leg and throwing him onto his back. She gripped tightly, preparing to break it until Emerald's weapon wrapped around Yang's waist and pulled her back into one of the glass pillars, holding her in place. Yang laughed.

"Now I'm angry!" Yang exclaimed. As her eyes lit up red Mercury came in and placed a firm kick in her jaw, effectively knocking her out as her aura broke simultaneously from the fight. Mercury chuckled as he gripped Yang by the hair, dragging her over to Junior after Emerald released her.

"What should we do with this one?" Mercury asked as he threw her onto the floor at Junior's feet. Junior smirked and nodded at the two of them.

"Take her to one of the back rooms," Junior informed them.

* * *

There was a pounding in Yang's head that she couldn't quite place, as she came to her body and mind struggled to recall anything about what had happened prior to her waking up, but the blow had been hard enough to put her out cold, her thoughts filtering through and processing like a computer turning on after a cold boot. Voices muffled and mumbling around her, the ringing in her ears making it next to impossible to make sense of the noises and she finally became self-aware enough to note the sack that had been placed over her head to obscure her vision. She jerked her head from side to side, fear filling half of her as she worried that Junior hadn't been bluffing after all and that she'd been turned over to the White Fang to fulfill whatever needs they might see fit. She'd heard countless rumors, from their prisoners being used for breeding purposes, to being killed and consumed as meat. She strained with as much strength as she could muster, her eyes red as she pulled and crashed against the chains, falling on her chest as she noted that her ankles were bound together, and her wrists were separate yet secured to the wall behind her.

"Let me go!" Yang shouted. "I won't die here!" They couldn't have known how much Yang hated and feared the White Fang. Her mother had left her shortly after birth to cut a deal with the Faunus terrorists that saved her own skin and when Summer went after her, the White Fang didn't hesitate to kill the Rose. Yang hated them more than she hated anything else in this world, her purpose for joining Beacon was to watch out for her sister and to one day deliver the justice that those animals deserved. She could hear them laughing, debating whether or not they should remove the sack over her head or let her remain fearful for a while. Yang's chest heaved, the anxiety that coursed through her was more than enough to kill someone without an aura, or at least she was convinced it was. After another long and painstaking moment, they pulled the sack away and immediately Yang's eyes were filled with the dull lighting that permeated throughout the room.

As she suspected she was shackled to the wall, throughout the room there were many single links that were mounted on both the wall and floor so that the restraints could be reconnected where desired and a bed to Yang's left with a large chest beneath it. They intended to torture her, didn't they? She wouldn't tell them anything, not about the school, Ozpin, any of it! It would take more than mere torture to get anything out of her, she would sooner let the Faunus kill her first before she'd break! Her breathing regulated as she slowly came to note that she wasn't surrounded by Faunus, but Junior, Mercury, Emerald, and the twins. She smirked as she glared up at them, jerking her wrists as she tried in vain to free herself.

"All five of you are dead as soon as I get out of here or they come looking for me!" Yang taunted as she grunted, still thrashing. The twins handed something over to Junior from the back and he held out a scroll in front of Yang's face before snapping it in two.

"Now, if you don't drive a black and yellow crotch rocket, I think that you might still have some hope," Junior said. "But if you do, and this was, in fact, your scroll, you might want to listen to what I have to say." Yang glared at him in contempt before spitting at him.

"What do you want?" She asked him angrily.

"She's still pretty feisty for being in such a position," Emerald teased.

"I'll kill you first when I get out of here," Yang sneered. Emerald folded her arms and chuckled.

"You've come in here and smashed up my club too many times," Junior informed her. He cracked his knuckles as he leaned forward to come face to face with her.

"If you think shaking down a Huntress in training is going to get you the money that you need, you are terribly mistaken," Yang laughed. "I'm broke. I didn't even have the money to pay for a drink here tonight."

"Then I guess you'll have to pay me back somehow," Junior replied.

"As if," Yang stated. Junior gripped her by the jaw and held her in place.

"It's either that or I ship you off to the White Fang," Junior warned her. Yang wrenched her head away and stared at the floor. She couldn't risk that.

"Fine, I'll pay you off," she replied. _And as soon as I see an out, I'll be gone before you can blink._ Junior stood back up, his face twisting into an evil smile as he reached back, the twins handing him a book that he threw open and flipped through the pages.

"Emerald, if you'd do the honors?" Junior asked as he left the book sitting on the bed, motioning for the twins to leave.

"I'll do it," Mercury replied. Yang glanced frantically between them as Junior stopped and looked back at them.

"Do what?" Yang asked.

"I don't care who does it, just make sure that everything is documented properly," Junior replied as he finally left.

"Emerald?" Mercury asked. Emerald smiled and nodded as she took a step towards Yang.

"Yeah, I'll be back to claim my piece of the reward later," Emerald replied as she swung her blade up, cutting through both Yang's shorts and tube top. It was then that Yang noticed all of the rest of her clothing had been stripped from her, her top now hanging open and revealing her black lace push up bra that complemented her matching tanga style panties. "Have fun."

"What the hell is going on here!?" Yang demanded as Emerald left and closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them in solidarity. Yang's mind moved into full-bore denial as the logical portions of her thoughts tried to establish what was happening, Mercury had moved in and with a firm grip and quick pull, he ripped her top and shorts from her body, leaving her in nothing but her lingerie. She thrashed against her chains, clamping her thighs together as she shook her head, her eyes completely red as she unhinged her jaw. "Stay the fuck away from me or else!"

"Or else what, Blondie?" Mercury asked as he removed his shirt and tossed it away. Her anger was boiling over, mind flowing with hate and terror as she continued shouting.

"Junior didn't say anything about this!" Yang yelled. "Tell him to come back in here, I'll pay it off some other way!"

"You made an agreement," Mercury told her. "It's either this or the animals. If you don't do this, I'll let him know that we should send you out in the morning." She seethed, refusing the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Fuck you!" She said as he removed his pants and boxers, giving her a first look at his legs which drew her attention before it was all refocused on his member which was already fully erect. He came closer, prompting her to wretch against the chains harder, screaming all the while. "There has to be something else that I can do! You can't do this!"

"Hey!" Mercury shouted as he slapped her face. She stopped, stunned that he'd hit her and she listened for a moment. "I already told you, you do this, or we drop you off at the nearest White Fang camp. All you have to do is pleasure me and you'll be free to go. We'll never see each other again, you can forget this happened, and we'll all move on. Or don't forget and come after me later, doesn't matter to me. What should matter to you is that this is a small price to pay opposed to the alternative, agreed?"

"Is it?" She mumbled under her breath. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him, her eyes burning with hatred again as they stared at each other. "If you pull on my hair again, I will fuck you up in ways that you can't begin to imagine in even your worst nightmares." Mercury snarled and threw her onto the floor before opening the chest under the bed and removing a collar, that was more of a large metal clamp, and a thick chain, securing it to Yang wrapping the end of the chain around his hand. He reached over her and freed her hands, leaving her legs secured to the floor.

"Better?" He asked annoyed. "You'd better behave yourself."

"Fuck you," she replied staring past him.

"Good enough for me," he told her. He pulled her up by the collar, positioning himself in front of her and compressing the head of his penis against her closed lips. "Never given a blow job before?" She jerked her head away, pushing her hands against his thighs but he gave the leash a solid pull, prompting her to turn back to him, anguish replacing her rage as she saw no way out. "I can do most of the effort if it helps."

"Fu-" Yang began to say, but was cut off as Mercury took notice of her speech and forced it in, letting her get a taste of the entire head and a portion of the shaft, her hands still attempting to resist, but his mechanical legs gave him the upper hand.

"I know you can do better than this," Mercury taunted. "It doesn't have to be super enthusiastic, but try using a little tongue." Yang tried to dish out another insult, but her mouth was full with his cock, the end slapping and compressing against the inside of her cheek as he started off slowly, the saliva in her mouth increasing in quantity to compensate for the mass within it. She was humiliated and contemptuous, but she had to agree with Mercury, for the most part, this would be nothing in comparison to what the White Fang would have done. She did her best to disconnect herself, once Mercury had gotten into a rhythm and was satisfied with the way her tongue danced around his tip she let her mind drift, thinking of nothing as he assaulted her mouth. "You know, most of the girls enjoy this after a couple of times."

"Hmm?" Yang asked not catching the entirety of what he told her. He reached down, gripping both sides of her head as he repositioned himself and eased further in, his cock now entering beyond her oral cavity but not quite far enough to gag her, though he still had length to spare. She looked up into his eyes as he stared down at her with cold resolve… he was finished being gentle. She became painfully aware of how useless it would be to resist him at this point as he removed himself from her mouth just enough that the head was still inside, making his advance slowly once more but this time completing the trek. Yang could feel his length, the end stopping just above her esophagus and she gagged but he seemed intent on remaining in place, enjoying the sensation of her muscles contracting hard around him in an attempt to expel his member. He pulled out far enough for her to breath out her nose and she did so, chest rising and falling rapidly as he began fucking her throat.

As frightening as the sensation was, she almost appreciated it, the less she could breathe the more light headed she felt and the better her ability to disconnect became, all the while fulfilling her end of the deal to get the hell out. The spit pooled on his cock, running down both his penis and her lower lip where it gathered on her chin and dripped onto the floor, she kept her eyes closed as if it was helping. Sloppy wet gagging noises filled the air, Mercury moaned and chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair which forced her eyes open. She came back around, suddenly aware of her loss of oxygen and she shook her head, gurgling loudly as she began beating her fists against his waist. She was filled wholly with a sudden fear that this had been his plan all along, and if she passed out only the gods knew what would become of her next. Her eyes rolled back slightly which Mercury took note of as he completely removed himself from her.

She fell forward onto her hands, coughing and gasping as oxygen flooded her lungs and she looked up at him with relief. He held his cock, stroking it with his hand as she sighed out of exasperation.

"Are we finished?" Yang begged.

"Not until I get off," Mercury replied. "I thought for sure that you'd be able to go for longer than that after the way I saw you fight." Yang shook her head and gasped for air.

"Then put it back and we'll get this over with," Yang replied.

"I have different plans in mind now," Mercury informed her. He attached her collar's chain to the wall, freeing feet which gave her much more room to move. She swung out, her fist falling flat against his chest and she glanced up at him. He chuckled for a moment, one hand still attending to his member, the other removing her fist. "All of these collars have semblance dampeners. Anyone wearing one might as well be no more than a common human or Faunus, though it does keep your aura intact." He reached up, stripping away her bra and tossing it away as she covered her breasts with her arms, crossing them in front of her. "You've just sucked me off and now you're being bashful."

"You only said that I needed to finish pleasuring you," she huffed. "You never said that I needed to enjoy it." They stared at each other for a long moment before he gripped her arm, positioning her as he slapped his cock against her stomach just below her breasts.

"You'll have to show them to me if you're gonna give me a tit job," Mercury laughed.

"Go to hell," Yang offered again. Mercury groaned, taking a moment to breathe before slapping her face again. Yang jerked away from the force, her eyes beginning to well, not from pain, but from a sense of shame. She looked at him, her body hot with anger.

"If it helps, just keep reminding yourself that you're doing it to survive," Mercury instructed. She didn't have any other choice than to look at it that way and she blushed as she removed her arms and revealed her breasts to him. He smirked, sitting on the bed and pulling her over to it before slapping his cock between them and letting it rest there for a moment. He groped her tits hard, eliciting a sharp and sudden gasp from Yang and he laughed deviously. "That's right. Enjoy it if you can." She looked away, her face red, holding her breath as he continued, her pride couldn't afford to enjoy it even if his grip on her nipples had set her on fire. "They're a touch larger than Emerald's if I had to estimate."

"Please," Yang pleaded. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Relax," he told her, his words hissed like a snake as he grabbed her chin. "Now hold them together and spit as needed." She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and doing as he asked, her spit running down her cleavage near the top before settling within the crevice and slicking his member. He bucked his hips a few times before groaning in frustration. "Maybe you could help?"

"Fuck you," she replied coldly. She stuck her hand up quickly, blocking another slap and they looked at each other for an eternity before she compressed them once more. Another long string of saliva hung from her lips before breaking off near the top, a direct hit as she began bouncing and lifting her breasts in rapid succession. Mercury let out a slight groan, giving Yang the idea that if she just went fast enough she'd be able to finish him off quickly and she'd be free to go. It was worth a try. She offered a fake smile and watched him writhe. "Are you enjoying this?"

"That's it," he smirked. She went harder and faster than before, her tongue lashing out at the tip as it revealed itself from her rack on occasion, she had him on the brink, the taste of precum on her lips as she stopped and sucked hard on the head of his cock. "You want it, don't you?" He bucked slower now, Yang worked feverishly to ensure this charade wouldn't last any longer than needed but he pulled his member out of her mouth and slid back on the bed out of her reach, leaning over and noting something in the booklet that had been left behind by Junior. Mercury stood at the end of the bed, placing the notebook near the wall and returning to Yang. He undid her leash from the wall, reshackling her wrists and securing them to the far end of the bed, and reconnecting her ankles to the mount just behind her on the floor.

"Is this angle better?" Yang asked. Her body trembled bent over the bed the way it was. She wanted him to fuck her mouth again, not because she enjoyed it, but she feared what he planned to do next. Her legs twitched hard, trying to find a better angle of resistance. She shut her eyes and swallowed hard. _This can't be happening. This is all a bad dream! I'm probably still lying in the middle of the dancefloor unconscious and just need to wake myself up._ He stood in front of her for a moment, brushing his fingers through her hair and riling her up again.

"You're definitely the best looking girl yet," Mercury offered. He knelt so that the two of them were face to face and reached up, slapping her tits and watching them swing freely without support as Yang seethed from the sting.

"Once I'm out of these restraints I'll be the last too," Yang growled. He shook his head as he stood and walked around her. "I'll break your dick off and shove it down your throat, see how you like it."

"Guys like dirty talk, Blondie, but I think yours needs some work," Mercury told her. He settled in between her legs, reaching up under her waistband before gripping tightly and ripping her panties in two, tossing them away as he stripped them off of her thighs. The rooms cold air on her pussy lips shocked her and she gasped as her legs thrashed once again.

"Don't!" She demanded. He gripped her ass, pulling it apart hard and admiring everything that she had to offer before reaching under her and feeling the small tuft of hair just north of her clit.

"I thought for sure you'd be shaven," Mercury laughed. "I guess it doesn't matter." His thumb played with her ass, causing her head to jerk about as she knew he was only moments from penetrating her snatch. "Are you ready for your finale."

"Fuck you!" She shouted louder than before, thrashing against her chains to no avail as his head pressed against her lips before parting them slightly and exploring the entrance of her cavern. Her lower half betrayed her, her body inviting his meat, desperate for more as her mind slowly strained towards breakage. "Stop! Can't you just fuck my mouth and we'll finish it that way?!"

"This is part of the terms of your agreement for paying Junior back," Mercury reminded her. "I'll do as I please." He reached around her hips, rubbing vigorously on her clit and drawing a frustrated moan from her throat as he pulled out slightly. He spat on his shaft and coated it quickly before pushing in further and her walls opened, swallowing him completely as they twitched and begged for more, resisting Yang's psyche and giving in to instinct. She bit back another moan, her mind fractured and she gave up, her body going limp as he used her as he saw fit, pumping in and out of her saturated pussy, her cunt throbbing with pleasure as she imagined cleaning up and going home. It was the only thing she could cling to in that moment, thinking about the monster behind her anymore would surely break her in ways that couldn't be repaired.

A warmth began to grow within her womb and she looked back at him, her pleasure mounting, multiplying with every advance further, his member exploring deeper, spreading her moist walls with ease as they lovingly cradled him, showing their affection by permitting further passage and trying to convince Yang to relax and give in. Her legs were useless and her lungs raced to match the beating of her heart, all of the blood within her racing towards her pelvic region and doing its best to surmount its current plateau of ecstasy and rush her towards the finish. She looked away, knowing how enjoyable it felt and she closed her eyes, imagining that she was being boned by someone that might actually care for her, but before her fantasy could get too far her legs began to twitch wildly and her breath was expelled from her. A moan escaped her before she could silence it, her nethers exploding with joy as Mercury continued his assault, harder and faster.

"Already, huh?" He asked. She refused to answer him, her body felt amazing in the aftermath of her release but her mind was still hooked on the present situation, almost viewing it as a third party might. "I guess you enjoyed it more than you care to admit."

"Fuck… you…" She offered weakly. He chuckled.

"Aren't you already?" He asked. He used his legs, overclocking them and slamming into her with speed that no one else could have possibly matched and despite feeling spent her body was ready for round two, inviting him to try and push her to orgasm once again but was disappointed that he had reached his full length, unable to push in any further. It hardly mattered at this point, Mercury began grunting erratically before giving a final thrust which he held for a long moment, gripping her thighs and pulling her back onto him as tightly as he could. He exhaled hard, panting as he laughed and let his limp hammer slip out of her, both of their juices and cum spilling out and pooling on the floor just off the edge of the bed.

"You son of a bitch!" Yang shouted at him as she looked back, she could feel his warm seed slipping out from her folds as she pushed more of it out.

"Calm down," Mercury instructed as he freed her legs but left her arms connected to the wall on the opposite side of the bed. "Is this the first time someone came inside of you?"

"Yes, you stupid mother fucker!" Yang roared.

"Just focus your aura on your womb," Mercury told her. She climbed up onto the bed, looking down at the milky liquid seeping from her as he began to get dressed. He picked up the notebook, jotting down a few more things before closing it and heading for the door. "I think you might be one of the best yet."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Yang asked.

"I'm not staying here with you," Mercury informed her. She pulled against the chain above her on the wall.

"I repaid my debt, you said I'd go free if I pleasured you!" Yang reminded him loudly. He chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"That's not actually up to me," Mercury said. "Most of the girls that Junior captures end up being here for a few years, at least." _Most of the girls? A few years?_

"What do you mean?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Welcome to reality. You're nothing more than an expensive fuck now."


End file.
